civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ionia
Ionia, officially the''' Republic of Ionia 'is a nation led by President Draliri ''la Prima. It was established in mid-March of 2016 after the recent creation of the Independent Republican State of Sforza (now known as the City of Sforza). It has a low economy with very few diplomatic relations. It is yet to setup most of it's political strength. History of Ionia The Republic of Greater Sforza The Republic of Greater Sforza was a republic built around the Capital State of Sforza, with President Draliri as the head of state and Morganizach as an Advisor, his reign was short lived as the Republic of Greater Sforza was soon replaced with the People's Republic of Ionia (and Greater Sforza). Politics of the Republic of Greater Sforza Sforza was a one party state (The United Workers Party of Sforza) with President Draliri at the head. It is prevented from corruption with the use of Sforzan People's Assembly. After Sforza's income increase, a bigger hall was decided, and construction become shortly after. (though it was destroyed after the People's Republic of Ionia started its political district). The End of the Republic of Greater Sforza After Osveta joined Ionia, President Draliri decided a better, more free government would suit the people better, therefore the People's Republic of Ionia was created. Sforza was on again declared capital and is designed as a "Four Party State" with a president (President Draliri of Ionia). The Republic of Ionia The Republic of Ionia is the current government under President Draliri la Prima (the First), it features four political parties, which are based in the nations capital: The City of Sforza. The nation is unable to present a ready military, but it has been formed under the Ionian People's Army, which is current run by President Draliri la Prima Economy of Ionia Ionia's economy is very new and is hoping to underway major updates, mainly in their agriculture and mining industries with the Sforzan Mining Company, and farms owned (and operated) by the state. One of Ionia's main political parties is the Communist Party of Ionia who constantly pressures the other Consul's into more "communist ideals. Factories and Businesses Due to Ionia's lack of size and international relations, Ionia is yet to setup both government business or companies and shops owned by individual residents of Ionia. Industry Ionia isn't very far into any kind of industry, though it is hoping to kick start it's mining industry with the Sforzan Mining Company, owned and operated by the state. Politics of Ionia Politics of the People's Republic of Ionia are separated into four different parties: The Sforzan Commune, The Communist Party of Ionia, the Federated Party of Ionia Libertarians and the People's National Liberal Party. Bi-monthly, Ionia holds an election (dependent on numbers) to see which party's Consul will become the nation's Chancellor. The current Chancellor is Morganizach of the Communist Party of Ionia (As Temporary Acting Chancellor (TA-Chancellor). To oversee elections and the Ionian Nation, the President (or Presidente or Chairman) will oversee The Ionian President: The President's job in Ionia is mainly ceremonial, but their job is to also prevent the nation from becoming corrupt and war torn. The current President is President Draliri la Prima (the First) of the Sforzan Commune. He is also the current Mayor of Sforza The President is usually the mayor of the nation's capital (Sforza). Ionia has only ever seen one president, and the president is only replaced when the current one resigns, due to lack of player trust. The Ionian Chancellor: Ionia's "Head of State" is called the Chancellor. The Chancellor is elected bi-monthly, and is decided prior to the election by their current party (The Sforzan Commune, the Communist Party of Ionia, the Federated Party of Ionian Libertarians or the People's National Liberal Party). Typically the Consul of the party will become Chancellor, though technically anybody can run for Chancellor if they are apart of a national party. The current Chancellor of Ionia is Morganizach of the Communist Party of Ionia as Temporary Acting Chancellor (TA-Chancellor). Once the Ionian population rises proper elections will begin to run. The Sforzan Commune: The Sforzan Commune (formally known as the United Workers Party of Sforza) is a party which is currently headed by Consul Draliri, founder of Ionia. It has simple ideas, and is more towards the working class of Ionia. It's first Consul was President Draliri who is also the current Consul of the Sforzan Commune. He was also the Consul of the Republic of Greater Sforza as Head of the United Workers Party of Ionia (UWPI) and President of the People's Republic Republic of Ionia the People's Republic Assembly (PRA). The Communist Party of Ionia: The Communist Party of Ionia is a party where their ideal country is one of communism: "Wealth to all the people.". It is currently headed by First Consul Morganizach of the Communist Party of Ionia. The Federated Party of Ionian Libertarians: The Federated Party of Ionian Libertarians is a party that believes in freedom for all the people, it is somewhat similar to the Communist Party of Idonia, but instead of shared wealth, they believe in shared power. The current Consul of the Federated Party of Ionia Libertarians is The Free Ionian Army Services The Free Ionian Army, sometimes abbreviated to FIA, is the official armed forces of the Republic of Ionia. also will hopefully boast its own defense force: The Ionian Defense and Protection Force (IDPF). The FIA's main job will be expanding the Ionian culture and territory, and removing issues of disputed land (if any). The Ionian Defense and Protection Force's main job will be protecting Ionia, in Ionia. Both armies will be based in an undisclosed location, secret to all except the elite few outside of the Armed forces, with both forces located in different locations. International Relations The Democratic People's Republic of Korea (D.P.R.K.) (Lil-Korea) The D.P.R.K. is a nation led by Supreme Leader "Kim Jong" Compleks and accepted an alliance to Ionia very shortly after it's creation. The state has made friendships with friend of Compleks Taco_Man and Teenycorgi. After the declaration of war on the D.P.R.K. Ionia sided with Korea and called StoryLift a "muffin head". The Roman Empire (TRE) TheRomanEmpire (TRE) was a nation owned by Consul xSphinxHDx, the relations between the two nations were never really tense and President Draliri married Piggy8c several times as their relationship was very abusive involving fire and axes. Union Union is a small nation owned by Leader StoryLift. He started off as a friendly fellow in Lil-Korea until kicked and killed for treason. After that he created his own town and nation, asked for a secret alliance with Ionia, and Sforza then declared war on both the Roman Empire (TRE) and the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (D.P.R.K.). Ionia sided with Korea after Draliri called StoryLift a muffin head, and Union declared war on Ionia, ending their "secret alliance". The nation ended after Union had war declared on them by nations including D.P.R.K. and Seleucia. Current Wars and Conflicts War Against Union After StoryLift - Union's Head of State - declared war on Lil-Korea and the D.P.R.K. for apparent "treason", which President/Consul Draliri labelled StoryLift a " muffin head ''" which made Union retaliate and declare war on Ionia. Causing the two nations to insult each other using fake newspaper headlines spreading vulgar and lies across the general chat, until Union requested a truce which Ionia replied in spamming "#TeamKim''" before being kicked for spamming general chat. The war ended after StoryLift ended the nation of Union. Ionia still refers Storylift a "muffin head". The nation was later killed which also ended the War Against Union. Storylift joined Ionia and created a new town Cetillia. Category:Nations